


反正我们来日方长

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-21 23:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212
Summary: 一发完废话很多的小赞与人狠话不多的酷盖





	反正我们来日方长

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完
> 
> 废话很多的小赞与人狠话不多的酷盖

“王一博，我错了呜呜呜呜唔，你别这样～～”

“嗯？错哪儿了？”

“嗷呜～唔我不应该，啊！呜呜呜你能不能对我温柔一点！”

“哟，你还有理？今天拍了几条？”

“……没有鸭”

“吻戏。”

“……啊！王一博我错了我错了嗯哪痛痛痛痛痛—”

“还撒谎吗！”

“不不不敢了！”

“……”

“可是我真的很疼……能不能出去……一下下……啊！”

“再说？

“唔呜呜呜”

“”

“一…王老师，不情之请……”

“说，能不能润滑一下。”

“……”

“啪”

“自己涂。”

“。。。”好羞耻。

“快点”

“嗷，呜……呜呜呜”

“md你快点行不行？”

“不要催啦我知道的啦”

“……”

“……王老师，好了。”

“…自己过来，弄进去。”

“。”好想拒绝。

“嗯……”

“嘶”你倒是舒服！“王老师……唔！”

“……烦死了，你怎么这么吵。”

“5555”你慢点啊倒是！

“”

“别咬！”

“……”

“这里也不行！”

“……”

“我”去，“到底了！你别戳了！”

“”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！要死啊王老师！”

“”

“太深了”“你慢点”“好胀”“你别弄里面”“我明天还要拍戏呢！”“不要留痕！！！”“王老师我下次再也不敢了，你饶了我好不好？”“我发誓，戏外绝不多看她一眼！”

“我我我答应你，杀青后，你想怎样就怎样！”

“想怎样就怎样？”

“”好像有点不对。

“好，我记下了。”

反正我们来日方长，你欠我的，一笔一笔，慢慢还。

END_


End file.
